1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a case such as a suitcase with a protector, a suitcase with an improved means for mounting an inner band, an improvement of an inner lid device in a case such as suitcase, a suitcase with an improved methods of mounting a castor and a rear castor device in a suitcase.
2. Prior art
There are various shapes for a case with a protector, as known in the prior art. However, there are the following problems with these shapes; (1) The protector is often attached in biased state during the manufacture, resulting often in awkwardness, (2) it is difficult to correctly position the protector during sticking, (3) an adhesive is coated onto an unnecessary location unless said positioning is completed only by one time trial, (4) time and labor may be spent in case of (3), (5) the commercial value of the product deteriorates after (4) because of a trace remaining even after completion of removing, (6) the lateral force of adhesion for the sticked protector is small, (7) the sticked protector is easily peeled off, (8) the shock absorptive force of the protector is not large, etc.
One object of the present invention is to provide a case with a protector without these defects.
Conventionally, a suitcase was composed by fixing both ends of an inner band directly to a fringe-like frame.
Therefore, the head of a crimp rivet with a conventional suitcase was exposed to the outside with poor appearance. In addition, there was a wide space between the bottom wall of a body member or the ceiling wall of a lid member and an inner band while maintaining a fixing position for contents at an upper position.
Another object of this invention is to offer a suitcase without the foregoing defects.
With a conventional case having an inner lid, various connecting systems for inner lid plates 64, 64' were known in the prior art; top end fringe portions 63, 63' were connected with male and female hooks or a string or a belt, etc. However, the former method was inconvenient in that a quantity of overlapping in top end fringe portions 63, 63' was not always adjustable according to the volume of contents. The latter method was free from such inconvenience but difficult to use because string or belt connecting operation, namely binding or metal fitting tightening operation was required.
Therefore, another object of the present invention is to present an inner lid device of easy operation.
According to the prior art, there were various methods for fixing castor to a conventional suitcase; for example, a panel of mounting castors was attached to the outer surface of a ground side wall in a body member and a lid member, while mounting screws were screwed in from the outer side into mounting holes previously equipped on the mounting panel and tops of said mounting screws being screwed in the body and lid members. In such a method known in the prior art, there was no cushion portion between the body and lid members and the castor mounting panel. Therefore, it was not possible to completely avoid damage occurring due to shocks by placing the suitcase on the ground.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a rear wheel device in a suitcase, with which such a problem as described above has been solved.